Altered Millennium
by Firey Chronicles
Summary: As a joke, Subaru and Kamui have been paired by Yuuko. The two dragons' futures were changed by her decisions. Her humor involves an all boy's school, wedding, etc SxK. :discontinued:
1. 00: Bored Witches Are Dangerous

This story is actually for the purpose of killing my own boredom and relocating my story to hopefully improve my story writing.

**Crossovers:** Gohou Drug, Xxxholic, X/1999, Clamp Campus Detectives

**Warning:** future SK, shounen-ai (yaoi?) content

**Pairings: Subaru/Kamui** Fuuma/Kamui, Keiichi/Kamui, Everyone/Kamui, Everyone/Subaru, Seishirou/Subaru… okay, I'll stop. The main pairing is Subaru/Kamui

**Disclaimers:** the usual, I don't own clamp

"He said that this year there'd be a wedding ceremony?" Kamui inquired quizzically. "…What does that mean?"

He earned an evil snicker from the teen. "Every year during the school festival, a bride is chosen, something like Miss Universe Pageant. It's similar to choosing the campus beauty in university, that sort of thing."

"Wait a minute," Kamui protested, "BUT THIS IS AN ALL BOYS' SCHOOL!!"

"Exactly, that's why we choose among the boys!" The boy clapped his hands together.

Kamui gave a long wail and covered his head with a pillow. '_Why the hell did I get myself into this?_' he asked himself for the millionth time.

Prologue: Bored Witches Are Dangerous 

This is Nippon, another Nippon in the countless numbers of dimensions. There are as many dimensions as there are stars in the universe, or perhaps even more. In this little Nippon in the dimension of Xxxholic, there a shop is located, well maybe the shop is not exactly **_in_** the world, but then again it is.

This shop grants wishes at an equal price, in other words – for a _very_, **_very_** high price. Inside this shop, a pale, young woman with jet-black hair that hung loosely at her ankles, wearing a somewhat revealing kimono was lying on the sofa playing with a bottle filled to the brim with sake. Her half lidded crimson eyes were traveling aimlessly around the room. She went by the name of Yuuko. She was also known as the Witch of Dimensions, and went by many other names and titles – but no one ever knew her real name.

"I'm so bored!" The pale woman wailed, sulking.

There hadn't been a customer for a whole month. She hadn't even received a simple "hello" from Sigil Mokona. In such a boring state, she didn't even have Ragu Mokona as a drinking companion; she had sent him to do a job. Yuuko, to put it simply, is absolutely bored.

"Maybe you wouldn't be if you actually chose to do some chores and not tell people full of lies and rip them off!" A cross teenage boy wearing aprons appeared behind the Japanese paper door yelled in venom filled voice.

"But Watanuki Chores are the center of all boredom! Imagine doing the repetitive melancholy!" she pouted ignoring the last bit of the boy's statements.

"Yuuko-san," ignoring the fact that he was hired to do chores for her, and is currently dusting the rooms, yelled at her employer "if you're so bored why don't you do something that is good for _the world_ and not just lie here and drink all the time?" The boy glared at her through the paper doors.

"But doing good the world is boring! And besides… the price will be to high." She toyed with the bottle.

"Then why don't you amuse yourself by ruining the lives of some poor helpless souls?" Watanuki replied sarcastically.

"I know!" an idea sparked in her head, "I'll make some poor miserable depressing broken souls realize their true loves and live happily ever after!" Yuuko leaped out of the couch and evil light beaming from every corner of her face. "It will be romantic!" Yuuko grinned, "Different from the usual crappy TV dramas!"

"Yuuko-san! I didn't mean what I said!"

"It will be full of dramatic irony," Yuuko went towards her storage where all her magical goods are kept. "Full of possible betrayals, possible sadness and agony. But in the end royalty and true love shall prevail!" She did a dramatic pose.

"Yuuko-san!" Watanuki started to panic.

"Or, it will be full of humor and make my day amusing." She grinned more evilly if that was possible.

"!!!" He was unable to make intelligent communication and was only able to wale.

Watanuki was, once again, ignored and Yuuko's mind wondered into her own imagination. "Now who are the most miserable, suicidal, and broken angsting souls of the dimensions?" She drained the sake in her hand.

Watanuki felt guilt rising up from his stomach. That evil witch has been inspired by none of the other than his very own sarcastic remarks. He felt that he was the cause for the troubles soon to come upon 'some poor miserable depressing broken souls'. And unfortunately he was absolutely right…

Omake: Behind the scene I 

Kamui: Hello, This is a message for all readers. The head notes and foot notes of this story is pretty relevant to the story so please read it! The notes at the beginning contain true clamp facts. Fireychronicles tries to keep these messages short as possible so readers can move on. This message is included in the story and told by me so readers like, cough well, you know who you are.

Subaru: Why are we telling this? We didn't appear in the story yet!!!

Kamui: Sigh Well since we're the main character of the story and all…

Subaru: I have a feeling we're going to be put through something unpleasant…

Yuuko: Handing them the script for the first chapter with the evilest grin possible. You think?

Subaru: You shut up.

Kamui: You're practically playing the role as fireychronicles herself!

Yuuko: Heh, that's why powerful evil female characters gets the easy role and you ukes get tortured!

Watanuki: I still think pairing two guys is wrong…

Fireychronicles: Okay, okay, you guys! Wrap it up! The Omake is getting longer than the actual prologue! Shoos all characters to the next chapter

All males groaned while the females grew horns on their heads…

kinda short?

R&R please edits, comments, ideas are accepted

**Sigil Mokona** is the white Mokona and **Ragu Mokona** is the black Mokona

FireyChronicles is a major clamp fan so she may do a lot of crossovers.

NO FLAMING


	2. 01: The Two Poor Miserable Souls

Yeah yeah, I don't own clamp Chapter I: The Two Poor Miserable Depressing Broken Souls 

The holy war between the dragons of heaven and dragons of earth had ended only one year ago. The dragons of heaven had won, but not without painful loss. Shirou Kamui and Sumeragi Subaru are the only survivors of the war. They had not met with each other since the final battle between the dragons.

Subaru, even though he had metaphorically switched to the dragons of earth when he became the Sakurazukamori, he technically, was not involved. Subaru had been left to a wondering life, with no goals but to forever angst and continue living aimlessly, except to fulfill his duty to the tree.

Kamui on the other hand, was the leader of the dragons of heaven. He had only recently recovered from the physical injuries of the war, although emotionally he had been stabbed by millions of pieces of broken glass. He had personally beheaded his twin star, Monou Fuuma, on the last battle between the dragons on the Tokyo Tower. The action still haunts him in his dreams night after night. Kamui still can recall the exact image of how every one of his comrades died.

Clamp Campus 

The seventeen-year-old teenager was bathing the sunlight on top of the tallest tree in the school. His amethyst eyes lazily reflected the sunlight. Autumn colors blending with his delicate skin, his hair and school uniform getting ruffled by the playful wind. The teen's boyish features had grown since last year. His messy raven hair had grown smooth up till the neckline and looked as if it was quickly cut from there. He had grown quite a bit since a year ago. He achieved some masculine features over the years and yet he still kept his femininity1.

The place of this lovely greenery is non-other than an area of clamp campus. The highest tree in the campus is Kamui's secret place. He likes it up here, the world looks so small and the winds are the most playful up high. Of course some of the buildings are taller but here is the tallest place he found without other students and staffs lingering around and making a lot of noise or one of the many surveillance cameras catching every move you make; that will be a big problem since he likes to _leap down or up_ from places time to time.

Shirou Kamui is in his second year of high school at clamp academy. He had barely had any schooling in the past and had spent most of his year in the hospital. The doctor said it was a miracle that he was alive at all and was utterly speechless when Kamui had recovered in less than a year. He had gotten out of the hospital only a few weeks ago and falling behind in his education. But what does education matter when Tokyo is still in ruins from the untold war?

Tokyo has been recovering from the damage since 'then'. The only undamaged area of Tokyo had been the Tokyo Tower and Clamp Gakuen. The residence of the city had started returning just recently. New buildings have replaced the ones that have crumbled to the ground. Even with the speedy repairs and countless new buildings, the evidence of war still lurks everywhere. Then again who can ever forget the countless mysterious earthquakes that had almost completely obliterated Japan's capital and ONLY the city? Had the famous prediction of Nostradamus had came true?

Kamui was wondering about this question like any other day, any other moment when he was left alone. He was, of course, the leader of the dragons, one of the two most important people involved in the war. Even though the warm light lightened his features and gave him color, not even a stray ray did ever touch his heart since the tower incident. '_Kaa-san, Kotori, Fuuma,_' his thoughts were wondering again to the closest people he'd ever known, '_Yuzuriha, Sorata, Arashi, Karen, Aoki-san…' _he stopped_ '…and Subaru'_.

"Subaru," he said to the wind.

His thoughts were wondering again to the older man's name. The only thing he remembered before he had fallen to unconsciousness was red, blood, pain, and a head. Had Subaru carried him to the hospital in the campus? He pondered. Subaru was the only alive being who knew about the holy war and got deeply involved in it except for Imonoyama Nokoru. Nokoru was the one who had told him that he was found deeply injured in lying front of the hospital.

'_Well, it doesn't matter anymore…_' he sighed. He never seen Subaru after that, he didn't even hear any information regarding mysterious deaths in Tokyo caused by the late Sakurazukamori but that isn't surprising. Tokyo is still in chaos, criminal offense had been happening all over the place and there're not enough police to protect everyone. And besides, like the last Sakurazukamori, Subaru probably covers his kills pretty well. '_I wonder what happened to the swords? It fulfilled its purpose and disappeared?_'

_Dooonnngg_. The clock tower rang, signaling the end of lunch break. Kamui sighed miserably. "_English_", he snapped "my worst subject." and he dived down from the 350ft tall tree without a second thought…

…Somewhere depressing

The twenty-six year old man huffed a breath of white smoke into the night air. His gloved hands were covered in new blood still dribbling down on to his sleeves and on to his cloak. The cigarette in his hand trailed up a hair thin smoke just threatening to break apart like the man himself. He was wearing nothing but jet-black. His pale skin showed even more faint next to nothing but black cloths. His mismatched eyes glared at the blood touching his skin, one green, one gold.

He is standing in the dead of night. The cold breeze pulled on his clothes and skin, determined to scar what's left of the pale man. The cold air attacking any unfortunate souls who happened to be out in hours of darkness, and the darkness is making attempts to swallow the pale man into itself with only an orange-reddish dying cigar light to fend for himself.

The dead leaves lay on the sidewalk, getting blown by even the tiniest wind floating around the corner. It's autumn, when the flowers slowly die in the harsh storms and living creatures freeze to death in the malicious snow, and it seems the burning sun itself is hiding away from the cold. Dying, dying, death everywhere; numerous corpses ready to rot in the cold.

Sumeragi Subaru stood in the middle of the motionless road. A light breeze of Sakura feathers swirled around him, thanking him for the earlier kill. Subaru ignored it; nothing can get his attention anymore. He is like the living dead, emotionless, without feelings, just plainly living.

He had been like this since Seishirou-san died, or perhaps since his sister had been killed by that man.

He had just finished a kill. _'Another politician'_ he mused, _'Soon Japan will be running out of rotten politicians and I'll have to go international'_. The Sakurazukamori smirked at such an idea.

He didn't mind killing, not anymore. Taking a life of someone became nothing to him since he killed the former Sakurazukamori. The only thing he hates about killing is the blood. He hates now is blood, the smell of blood, the color of blood, the touch of blood. It haunts his mind for days after each kill. Blood reminds him of Seishirou-san and…

"Kamui," he whispered.

Subaru had managed to avoid the last battle altogether when he left the dragons of heaven. He joined the dragons of earth when he inhered Sakurazaka Seishirou's powers but he refused further participation in the war. He would of dragged Kamui of Seals out of the battle altogether too if he had not been the 'Kamui'. He shudders just remembering the last look of the boy…

_ Flashback _

Kamui is covered in blood when Subaru had found him on the beams of Tokyo Tower. He had lost his conscience, covered in blood, his and his twin star's. In his hands he clutched the head Kamui of Harbingers. The holy swords lying motionless in the heaps of blood, more blood. Blood on the red beams of Tokyo Tower dibbled down hundreds of feet below, and continued flowing from the numbers of carcass that was fortunate enough to avoid getting pulled by gravity hitting and splattering the ground with the color of red. Blood continued to flow from the young boy who continued to clutch the head of his twin star.

Subaru couldn't stand the site any longer. He instantly pried the decapitated head out of Kamui's hand. The leader of the seal might have had resisted if he had any power left in him, but he could not. He carried the boy into his arms, bridal style, and tried not to hurt him further than necessary. As soon as Subaru was satisfied with the result, he leaped as quickly as possible to the clamp campus hospital.

_ /Flashback _

Subaru shuddered again when he recalled the image, put out the cigarette on the concrete road, and continued walking. '_I need a shower…_' he thought.

Behind the scenes

Yuuko: Major Character information down there! Don't miss out! Waves and heads over to the next chapter

Like it? R&R

1. Obviously Kamui is older… so he has more mature features. If you fans can't imagine it, look for **Lelouch v Britannia** from **Code Geass: Rebellion of Lelouch**. He's seventeen and looks like Kamui. In fact the character design is even done by clamp. It's an awesome anime! The group created the Gundam series too. It's the first anime group to capture the clamp look (except CCS) in my opinion, although it may fall apart sometimes...

2. Kamui actually has **blue eyes**. Clamp just likes to change them in illustrations to match the backgrounds and such. I wrote amethyst because most fans seem to accept the fact that his eyes are purple, and also because it sounds cooler. If you checked you'll find that Lelouch is the one who was amethyst eyes.

3. Kamui was 15 years old in the spring of 1999 in the manga. Since the X has been on hiatus since middle of vo.19. The destiny is supposed to take place in the summer, so I'm just going to assume Kamui's birthday is on the final day. So he is now 17.

4. Subaru's birthday is February 19th.


	3. 02: Victims Chosen

If I owned clamp I would be rich.

**Chapter II: Victims Chosen**

"Ohayou Shirou-kun!" A blond1 teenager shouted a little too loudly when Kamui walked into the classroom. Several people glanced at their direction.

"Ohayou Segawa-kun." Shirou Kamui smiled lightly.

Kamui is in second year senior high, class Z at clamp academy. In Clamp campus, Z classes are a special division for honor students who have outstanding and unique talents. Kamui, who is not particularly good at any school works, have managed to achieve outstanding achievements in Physical Education for the past few weeks. Also being 'Kamui' 'God's Will and all', have more than qualified him to enter the special honors class Z.

Segawa Keiichi's parents have both died during 1999. He's been living in clamp campus since and somehow managed to preserve _unhealthy_ amount of cheeriness.

"Have you done your homework assignment yesterday?" Segawa-kun asked enthusiastically.

"No I haven't," he answered sarcastically "I've erased everything after the last time you checked over my work yesterday." He raised his eyebrows at his friend and dropped his bag on his desk.

"Okay class," The teacher entered the room "please sit down, we'll begin our lesson of mathematics."

Kamui inwardly sighed. Mathematics, he doesn't know why but it reminds Kamui of two years ago when Subaru used to give him tutoring lessons before Subaru lost his right eye…

xxxxxxxxxxx

Kamui and Keiichi were eating lunch together by the fountain. Several girls had glanced at their direction and whispered together.

"You know Shirou-kun, you are really popular in this school!" he remarked when the hundredth girl had tool a quick look at the teen next to him.

"_What_?"

"Oh please like you don't know!" Segawa-kun laughed, "You look really beautiful Shirou-kun, and your athletic abilities is famed to be even better than Suoh Takamura-san, our school secretary! Even a person ignorant as me knows about it!"

Kamui was about to argue that the term _"beautiful"_ was used for girls, and that his athletic abilities were cheated, when he realized he was going to give out his ability. And also the massive attention he keeps on receiving everywhere was due to the fact that his friend is being way too loud. He was perfectly left alone when Keiichi was away on school or council activities, or so he thought. '_Useless,_' Kamui sighed '_trying to argue with him…'_

True, Kamui had gotten more athletic ability after his growth but his athletic abilities had mostly acquired from his magic. Every member of the seal had been granted super jumping ability that lets them leap on to 100 floored buildings at ease and jump from building to building without even twisting a muscle even in high heels. His strength did improve, but he still does most of the power requiring activities, such as Karate using just dabs of power here and there to throw people off.

"…Really I'm still surprised you haven't even gotten a girlfriend! I bet you can get any girl you like!" His friend brightened even further "Oh who do you like Kamui? Tell me! Please? I'll keep it a secret! I won't tell anyone I swear!"

Kamui blinked, he hasn't even thought of getting into a relationship since Kotori's death. He was either too busy recovering in the hospital room or angsting over his dead relatives or comrades, occasionally thinking about the Oumyouji or doing this all at the same time. Kamui won't admit that he's actually _afraid_ to get anyone close to him ever again, not after what happened, not even Segawa-kun as a friend.

Angsty past slows romantic relationships, he mused. '_Besides…_' Kamui smirked, '_how the heck am I going to explain to the girl that I am THE KAMUI, have a super angsty past and have powers to blow the world up?_'

"…Or maybe you were injured from the earthquakes and was in too much pain to even think about romance. I'm sorry Shirou-kun, I shouldn't have asked. But you should be more careful Shirou-kun. Why do you keep going to the danger zones anyway? I heard the last time you were hurt you were in a pretty bad condition… why didn't you tell me you were in the campus? I heard you were in the clamp hospital for more than a year! Where were you hurt anyway? When you…"

By this time even the sanest person in the world, or his best friend in the world, would feel the desire to strangle the tall blond and never let him utter another question or statement ever again.

'_Does he ever shut up?_' Kamui grimaced. _'I guess not…'_ The rest of the conversation, or rather Keiichi's endless one-way speech, was turned out and Kamui was being continuously tortured until he was saved be the bell.

xxxxxxxxxxx

/Feed me/

'_NO_!'

/Feed me/

'_I just killed yesterday_,' It took him forever to clean up the mess on him yesterday. He had just managed to throw out his change of black clothing and wash out the blood that managed to come in contact with his body only a few hours ago. '_I've just cleaned up…_'

/I don't care, feed me/

Subaru gave a very annoyed sigh and went back to sleep. He just fed the tree a full-grown male body yesterday; it shouldn't be requiring to be fed for at least a few weeks. '_It's just being a bitch…_' he exhaled.

/I heard that/

'_You hear everything_.' Subaru covered his head with a pillow in vain attempt to tune out the tree's annoyance. 5:23pm, he glanced at the clock. It's 5pm for god's sake! He usually doesn't even get up until 7, when the sky turned dark.

Subaru gave a moan, covered his head with the pillow _and_ his bed sheet and tuned out rest of the tree's attempt to conversation.

Wish Granting Shop

Ragu Mokona had returned from his "mission" and is very bemused with Yuuko's newfound goal. They are currently scrying into Yuuko's special water basin to try to determine their _victims_ while having Watanuki suspiciously look over their shoulders.

"How about RealSyaoran and Sakura? Sakura is really sad about CloneSyaoran, so maybe he can make her feel better?" Mokona inquired.

"Nah, too classic, she will realize her true feelings for whichever the Syaorans in the end. Besides, she's not that _FUN._" Yuuko frowned.

"How about Seishirou and Subaru?" Mokona stated. "They always have a bloody homicidal relationship."

"That's one of the main clamp classics!" Yuuko scowled "Did you know that more than half of the X fandom is filled with that pairing? You'll get sick of it by the time at least two third of the updates are THAT pairing!" She took a big gulp of the alcohol.

"Homicidal relationship? Clamp fandom? What? What pairing?" Watanuki was confused.

"Hmm you're right," Watanuki is obviously ignored.

"I always am." Yuuko stated casing Watanuki to snort earning him a much by the rubber duck.

"Not too classic, and not a crack pairing, cuz that's no fun…" Yuuko exhaled.

"How about Subaru and Kamui? Their pairing in only implied in the manga! They never made it official but it's a good pairing!" Mokona bounded up from his seat.

"You're an absolute genius!" Yuuko squealed and clapped her hands together.

"Thank you"

"Of course! The implications of Skness! That's one of the most 'implied' pairings ever while having official pairings, after Suoh and Nokoru of course!" Yuuko took another gulp of alcohol, "But then Suoh and Nagisa were never a popular pairing in the fandom."

"And also, which pairs of the boys could be as more miserable, suicidal, and broken then the two of the Dimension X?"

"Of course! We will be their benefactor won't we Mokona?"

"Most certainly."

Watanuki was in the state of utter disbelief. The gibberish the witch and her subject were talking about, that includes manga, clamp, fandom, and other words he was unable to process in his brain, was overwhelming him. But one thing shocked him beyond words. He had clearly heard Subaru, Kamui, pairing, and '_the boys_' referred together to the same evil plot. 'Yuuko-san is going to be trying to pair up boys! BOYS!' This thought repeated a number of times in his brain.

What Watanuki didn't realize was that he was a victim of such similar schemes as well.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Omake: Behind the scene II **

_SPLAT _

Yuuko and the author can be found hiding behind a table leaned sideways to protect themselves against the tomato splashes.

Yuuko: I told you we shouldn't piss the SS fans!

Fireychronicles: Well too bad! I had to tell them _somehow_ that I don't like the official pairings! I have nothing against FK, but I just hate S's attitude!

_SPLAT_

Fangirl army: SS IS THE BEST PAIRING EVER!!! WTF, WE'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER FOR DISSING THE CANON PAIRING!

Yuuko: sigh looks like we'll stay here for a while.

…while Subaru and Kamui can be found hiding behind the curtains on the back stage.

Subaru & Kamui:???

Kamui: Subaru? What are they talking about?

Subaru Shrugged

It seems like they don't know what they're in for yet. The plotters are careful to use terms like SK SS and FK to make sure the actors don't runaway.

* * *

Like it? RR 

1. I've never seen the color of Keiichi's hair. He was never on any splash pages at all… at least not the ones I know. So I'm just going to assume he's blond since his hair looks white in the manga.

2. The tree is very OC.

SS fans don't hit me! I'll use Subaru as a shield!

Subaru: #$!!!!!!!!


	4. 03: Along Came a Mokona

If I owned clamp, I wouldn't be writing this.

**Chapter III: Along Came a Mokona**

Subaru was wondering directionless in the still ruined streets of Tokyo. He was wearing black today, like usual, and in his hand held a newly lit cigar. He didn't know where he's going and he didn't care. It's just another day of his life to waste, waiting for another to pass, until he ran out of the 'another day'.

This district of Tokyo is still in ruins, he observed. The ruins were providing a refuge for outcasts and offered a site for illegal activities. Ten years ago he would've done anything to change this, make the world a better place. '_Ten years ago I was a whole different person…_' he frowned. '_Seishirou-san._'

'_I am obsessed,_' He gave a short chuckle. '_Hmm?'_ He looked upwards.

A giant ornamented circle appeared in the middle of sky on top of him, rapid wind like white liquid encircled it. Out popped out something tiny with raven black wings. The circle disappeared and the black object began to fall. Subaru's Onmyouji sense screamed magic and his instinct told him to run. But for some odd reason his legs refused to move. Oh well, it was too late now…

The black object came clashing down on top of his head. It probably weighed about a cushion of its size. But the Newton's law of gravity would not give in. Force equals mass times acceleration. The black object had started falling at least a hundred meters above. He couldn't believe he was calculating mathematics when a foreign object had knocked him to the ground.

His vision started to clear from the impact and his brain started to process the information. "What the?"

Standing in front of him was the black object that came crashing down upon him. It was almost round, had hands and feet, and long bunny like ears, its eyes are not visible, and it has a big round sapphire jewel on the forehead. It resembled a plushie girls would scream over. The wings Subaru saw earlier were gone. The thing was smirking at him.

Subaru's instinct had told him the thing is trouble.

"Hagimemashite I'm Mokona Modoki! But you may call me Mokona." It started speaking Japanese. "Is this Tokyo?"

"…Err yes?" He found his ability of speech.

"May I know your name?" Mokona asked Jumping on to his lap.

"Subaru, Sumeragi Subaru." He replied.

"Yes! Bull's Eye! A perfect landing! Right on to the pinpoint!" it started to dance. "Boy, am I smart or what?"

Subaru was too dumb folded by the creature's existence to realize that he was the target of its arrival and could only stupidly stare at the live dancing plushie.

/What the hell is that/

'_What? Oh, I don't know_.' Subaru had forgotten about the tree.

/It's dancing/

'_I can see that'_ Subaru rolled his eyes.

/Kill it! See if it has blood/

'_No! I don't even know what it is!_' Subaru protested.

/It looks tasty! It might be made of black marsh marrows! Or black bean bun! I want to see what's inside/

"Shut up!"

"What did you say to me?" The black thing abruptly stopped dancing and glared his thin eyes at him.

"No, I mean, it's that…" he stammered. He realized he had just said that out loud.

"Oh hi Tree-san!" Mokona said delightedly abruptly changing his mood.

/It knows me/ The Tree wondered in Subaru's head.

"Yuuko-san told me about you!"

/… It can hear me/

"_HE_, and yeah I can see you too, sort of…" Mokona wiggled on Subaru's lap. "It's one of Mokona's 109 secret techniques!"

"What are you, where did you come from, and who's Yuuko?" Subaru questioned.

"I'm hungry!" Mokona tactically avoided answering the man's questions.

Subaru's eyes widened even further at the Tree-san like reply. '_Just great_,' he thought '_I have to deal with another demanding spiritual magical beings._'

"Take me to Tsukiji!" The black thing had named the restaurant that has the best sushi in the world, of not Japan. It served fresh sushi from the fish right out of the fish market. Few of these deluxe rice balls can cost about 3000 yen. "Hurry up! I can't wait all day!"

Subaru scowled tyrannical attitude so much like the tree that had rooted into his mind. He got up from the floor as Mokona jumped onto his shoulders.

/I'm starting to like him/ the tree added.

'_Oh just shut up_,'

Subaru wasn't annoyed about the cost. No. As a famous professional assassin in the black world and often getting hired secretly by the government and other private patrons, he needn't worry about money. He even has the massive amount of family treasures inherited from both the Sumeragi and the Sakurazuka line. What annoyed him was that he must make contact with numerous human beings without killing them. To his dead sister's dismay, unless it connected with his jobs, Subaru hadn't eaten in a single restaurant ever since the bet with the previous assassin. And it didn't help that he has a plushie stuck on his shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yuuko-san" Watanuki served her meal to his mistress. "You know about the scheme, Subaru and Kamui…" He trailed off.

"Hmm?" She picked at her food.

"If you sent the black Mokona away, how do Syaoran and them communicate with you if they come to need your help?" He was deeply concerned.

"Sigil and Ragu can communicate with me without going through each other. The consequence is that I have to carry around my mirror and also kit wherever I go." Yuuko sighed. "But that's okay."

"Oh," He replied blankly.

"Do you have something else on your mind?" Her sharp sixth sense picked up Watanuki's discontent. She took a gulp of the wine.

"Well… Subaru and Kamui…" he found courage to continue, "…aren't they both… _male_?"

The witch spitted the alcohol right out of her mouth at this remark and started laughing hysterically. Watanuki grimaced at the alcohol on the tatami (Japanese flooring). She continued to laugh unceasingly for few more minutes and Watanuki directed his glare at her.

"Well…" she gasped, finally stopping to take a breath. "Ow my stomach," she laughed more softly this time. "Yes, as a matter of fact, they are." A coughing fit was followed.

"Why are you trying to pair men together?" Watanuki yelled, unable to suppress his anger.

"Is there anything wrong with men loving each other?" Yuuko asked, "Are you saying men who has romantic feelings with each other is weird?"

"No, not exactly."

"What is really odd? How do you know what's odd? How do you judge difference? How…"

"No that's not what I meant!" He cut her off before she rambled more of her theories. "It just that, when you and Mokona were talking away it just sounds to me like you're just randomly pairing them away for your own enjoyment!" He defended.

"Never would I do such a thing!" Yuuko made a wild hand gesture. A lie. She was telling a big fat lie. "I will have to pay the price too if I ruined someone's life!" she uttered the biggest lie ever. "For my enjoyment! Really, did you think I was such a cruel women?"

Watanuki was about to mutter 'yes' but thought better of it.

"Besides," Yuuko continued, "Subaru and Kamui DO have feelings for each other. They just won't admit it." Yuuko said as she thought '_friendship are feelings too'1 _but didn't say it. "Watanuki, they are both in a poor condition. Their official pairing died on them; no, they killed their pairing in defense. They are alone, hurt, and miserable in the cold cruel world! I am merely trying to help them find their happiness!" Yuuko said everything with dramatic gestures.

Watanuki nodded, showing understanding, but he was skeptical. Can Yuuko really be good? He thought doubtfully.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Omake: Behind the scene III**

Subaru: sigh I feel like I was made fun of.

Yuuko: You ARE made fun of hon.

Subaru: glare

Yuuko: Don't worry, we'll make it up to you.

Watanuki: But I still think it's wrong…

Subaru: Wha---- o.O

FireyChronicles: covers Watanuki's mouth Laughs out loud you don't need to know yet!

Subaru: look at the author suspiciously

…

…

Watanuki: '_I think you can let me breathe now...'_

**Side Note by FireyChronicles**

Firey: I said friendship because 'normal' cough un-homicidal romantic love life usually, if not always begins with friendship or a crush. I do believe in Subaru Kamui pairing, but I just said friendship to make Yuuko look, or sound evil! wicked smile

Firey: This double release is to make up for the lack of update I'm doing. Also if you would kindly go back and put a review for me it would be wonderful. Thank you so much!

Subaru: Yeah five reviews is a bit sad at this point. He didn't here the SK pairing part

Yuuko: At least she got 270 hits. It shows how many people review these days… smoking her pipe

Firey: Even a simple review such as "**OI**!" or "**Hello**!" will do also! Please take your time and go back to do at least that! You're all writers you at least attempted one fic.

Kamui: She's just trying to raise her review count….


	5. 04: Clamp Gakuen

If I owned Clamp I would be drawing this.

**Did you know: **Subaru and Seishirou had nine years of age difference and Subaru and Kamui has nine years of age difference as well? Subaru looks too young to have such age gap from Kamui.

* * *

**Chapter IV: Clamp Gakuen**

Kamui was finally getting use to school. He is still pretty behind on education. But then again, a lot of people are. Every student who got caught in the war and was fortunate to remain alive had to sacrifice either some time of their youth, lost some parts of their limbs or both. The hospital still filled with students who are still unfortunate enough to be bound to the bed.

Keiichi, the class president was helping him in everyday and he was getting special tutoring lesson from non other than the former members of Clamp Detectives. '_Nokoru is a really good teacher, even though I barely went to any school at all, he can make me understand anything._' The Chairman of the campus had Kamui to call them by their names after a few lessons. '_Well, unless he's purposely trying to confuse someone up. But that only proves how smart he is._' Kamui gave a deep sigh.

He has another lesson with him after school today. He really enjoys the lesson with Nokoru. The three former detectives are really intelligent but Nokoru is the one who really knows how to teach, although the other two do try to help when they're free. Suoh is too silent and is really bad at communicating, and Kamui doesn't really understand any of Akira's complicated explanations.

"Shirou-kun!" Keiichi yelled when he wasn't even a few steps into the classroom.

x Kamui's POV x

"Hello again." I replied. Keiichi is just too loud and cheerful for his own good. Great, now everyone's looking at us again. He's attracts too much attention.

I went over to my desk and dumped my bag on the desk, which have become my routine.

Keiichi was smiling, and he wasn't dumping his usual amount of speech on me. He was usually smiling too but this smile was a bit different from his usual smiles. It had bit of 'evil' in it. I tensed up as he slowly walked over with his hands behind his back. '_Keiichi was silent and he's holding something_…' my brain interpreted this was not good.

Keiichi walked over until he was standing right over me and shoved what looked like a magazine in front of my face. My eyes widened at what was on the page and blushed a deep red.

'_PORN!_' My mind screamed '_he's shoving PORN in front of my face!_'

"Why you!" I yelled and grabbed the magazine and threw it at his head. "Why the hell did you show THAT for?"

x Our POV x

Keiichi couldn't help but burst out laughing and the magazine fell to the floor. Everyone in the class turned their attention on to the two and the usually quiet and shy Kamui was yelling at his laughing friend.

"Just checking if you're gay." Keiichi key in, and soon started laughing his head off again as Kamui blinked in confusion.

"You blushed, that's a good sign." He laughed again. "The only men who don't blush at naked women are gay or happily married!"

"So if you didn't show any reaction, you're gay." He continued, as Kamui was still dumb folded. "Or secretly married."

"Why you!" Kamui started, and then found out everyone in the class was smiling and trying to contain their laughs. He sank low in his chair and hid his face in embarrassment. They all burst out laughing when Kamui did this.

"I'm sorry." his tone of his voice revealed that he was not. "But it was just odd that you haven't you haven't had a girl you like yet." Keiichi continued laughing. "Kamui, even if yourself don't realize you're popular we do!"

"Wha-? but, but," Kamui had lost his ability of speech.

Just then a tall blond came into the classroom. "What's going on here?" He asked curiously as he can only see a very red boy surrounded by laughing students.

"Ah Nokoru, what are you doing here?" Kamui attempted to direct the attention away.

Some girls in the classroom gasped and whispered. "Shirou-san calls Imonoyama-sama by his first name?"

"No—I mean!" Kamui blushed even further.

"Rijichou was the most popular guy of his time." The guy sitting beside him whispered. "And he's still single." He winked. The Class roared with laughter, too caught up to realize one of Japan's most important man was looking at them curiously. Kamui sank down even further in his chair and wished the ground will open up and swallow him whole.

Nokoru chuckled understanding what was being said. "Okay class please be seated," the students obliged. "Your teacher for this class called in sick today so I will be teaching the class."

xxx

"Seriously!" Kamui snapped, "Why must a guy be gay if they don't have any interest in the girls from the school?"

"Hahaha. They can't help it, that's just the way people nowadays think." Nokoru laughed wholeheartedly.

"But we just had an apocalypse! Who's going to be interested in love?" He grimaced.

"Actually, there was a baby boom after World War II…" He smiled wickedly when Kamui gaped at him. "They can't resist the urge to… well you know. Since they had such rough time during the war. "

"They do?" Kamui asked uncertainly.

Nokoru began to laugh.

xxx

They had just finished their private lesson and were cleaning up. Kamui still had the red tingle on his cheeks from earlier.

"Thanks for everything Nokoru." Kamui was about to leave.

"Oh Kamui, are you free tomorrow?" Nokoru stopped him. "I'm hoping maybe you will meet me on the Tokyo Tower to give you visual teaching of Japanese History?" Kamui's eyes widened. "Or maybe you are not comfortable with Tokyo Tower? I will arrange a tour in our campus blimp then."

Kamui shook his head. "No Tokyo Tower is fine," He didn't want Nokoru to spend so much money just on him. "So tomorrow then…"

"Is four alright?"

Kamui nodded. "Oh, and Nokoru?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you unmarried?" Kamui asked before he can stop himself.

Nokoru. "Does one always must?"

"No."

Nokoru began to chuckle. "Because I don't want to." He continued, "No one really knows me Kamui, all they see in me is looks, intelligence, power, and wealth." He said sadly. "Those who feels admiration to me only based me on those facts." Kamui nodded, he understands completely. Kamui knows no girl will ever understand his position in the world. "And besides," Nokoru went on, "if I think treat a lady specially, I would be putting her into danger and sacrificing the happiness of many ladies."

Kamui nodded again. The Imonoyama family is the richest family of Japan and therefore makes them potential target for kidnapping and jealously murders.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Kamui said, and left.

xxx

Subaru was very irritated. The Black thing not only ruined his night dwelling routine but plunged a whole in his wallet AND damaged quite a bit of self-esteem as well.

For the past few days, Mokona had demanded Subaru to take him to every surviving famous restaurant in Tokyo, thank god there wasn't many, and demanded to visit most of the famous destruction sites in Japan, to Subaru's frustration it included the Rainbow Bridge.

To frustrate Subaru even further, the thing seems to know quite a bit of his past and could somehow describe the battle that went between the two Onmyoujis just by being on the bridge.

His self-esteem had taken a freefall since the day Mokona had climbed onto his shoulders. Needless to say Subaru was very, very humiliated when he must walk around the city with what looked like a stuffed toy on his shoulder. He was very thankful that no very many people had returned since 1999.

Plus, the black object won't tell him _anything_. Whenever Subaru asks a question, all it does is by skillfully(?) avoiding it by demanding food or visits. Subaru thinks the thing has a stomach of a black hole. '_He eats ANYTHING._' Subaru winced.

"Let's see, we've been to Ginza, Sunshine 60, Rainbow Bridge." Subaru glared at Mokona as he named off few of the kekkai while licking off the ice cream cone, "So let's go to Tokyo Tower!"

Subaru's eyes widened at this. "No! I'm not taking you there!" He finally cracked, "I don't even know why I'm taking you around in the first place!"

Mokona sobered "But, but, Mokona is only trying to go home…" he started to cry. "Unlike Mokona's sister, Mokona needs to be at a very magical place in order to make myself move to another dimension." Subaru alarmed, magical creature or no, he was not use to make someone cry. "Subaru is very magical, that's why Mokona landed on you when he moved through dimensions."

Mokona continued, "The most magical place in Tokyo is either the Tokyo Tower and Clamp Campus." Ragu sniffled. "And Mokona knows that Subaru doesn't like going to either of the place so Mokona thought that…" He started to cry again. "Mokona thought that maybe the ruined Kekkais was powerful enough for Mokona to go home!" He sobbed and shed the biggest tears Subaru had ever seen.

Subaru, somehow managed to dig out his long lost personality, was very sorry for the creature. "Okay, okay, don't cry, don't worry I'll take you there." Subaru said in a slightly panicked voice and started heading towards the direction of the Tower.

'_Everything is going according to plan.'_ Mokona sent a message to Yuuko. Of course Ragu was faking. It was true that Ragu needs to be at very magical places for him to be able to transport and it was true that he wasn't good as his sister at moving through dimensions. But Ragu isn't as easily saddened like his sister and he never _cry_. He only used this tactic because it works very well at getting what he wants.

3:38, the nearby clock read. Good, he was still pretty much on time. Ragu smirked and settled himself on Subaru's shoulders.

_'I need to get paid for this'_ he thought, feeling accomplished.

xxx

'_Everything is going according to plan.'_ Yuuko received the message on her crystal ball.

"Great, the other boy is already there as well." Yuuko smirked. "Did you get the reservation of the Tower?"

"Of course," Nokoru's face appeared on the surface of the water. "The Japanese government was happy to oblige." He smiled "They could use the extra money after all this." The Imonoyama family had suffered little financial damage. They had previous warnings for the destruction and had started to shift their monopoly outside Tokyo and even internationally, just in case the mankind holds.

"How are you Nokoru-san? Are you still doing well?"

"Horrible, the government has been demanding more contributions from our family to the repairs of the great city." Nokoru chuckled, "But in exchange we get to expand our campus onto the grounds of the city."

Yuuko whistled. "That's interesting."

* * *

**Omake: Declaration **

Firey: Altered Millennium is finally at chapter four! It has reached 473 hits!

Subaru: But it only received 10 reviews…

Firey: Exactly! Now you know how many writers are being appreciated! I mean fine! Some writers don't care about the reviews they received but I DO!!!! I Don't **_CARE_** what you say as long as you take a few seconds and punch in a few random letters just to show my story is being read!

Kamui: apparently view counts don't satisfy her.

Yuuko: Of course not, the view count can be random, not reliable.

Kamui: Well X is not a hot category anymore… if it ever was… unlike the more popular series like Inuyasha, Naruto, or Harry Potter.

Firey: Obviously it was a mistake for the previous double release. Most people reviewed on the 4th chapter. So the 3rd chapter only received one review – from a friend I complained to.

Firey: Since the wait-a-while-to-get-reviews strategy didn't work, I'll tell you that I've already started on ch8 of the story and I'm not going to release any of it until I get enough reviews.

Firey: So for the next chapter to update, it has to reach at lest 18 review! People who are eager to read the next chapter, you could go back to add in review count that you missed because not ONE of you reviewed every chapter.

Kamui: she even accepts anonymous reviews…

Firey makes declaration with eyes blazing red hot fire, while her characters sat in the shade drinking ice tea.

* * *

I don't know if Ragu actually has dimension-crossing abilities. I made that part up. 


	6. 05: Tokyo Tower

If I owned Clamp, Subaru and Kamui would be the official pairing.

Sorry, this the first time, Subaru and Kamui meet in this fic. I've dragged it for a while '.

* * *

**Chapter V: Tokyo Tower**

It's Saturday afternoon, a teenager was leaning on the railing of Tokyo Tower and looking sadly at the horizons beyond. Kamui has been leaning on the railing of the Tokyo Tower for quite a while now. The meeting with Nokoru was at four but he was hear since this morning. He wanted to come early. He wanted to make sure that he doesn't break apart when he stood on the tower.

There was no one else here. Kamui had wondered about that at first. He never thought Tokyo Tower would ever be empty with the amount of citizens, schools, and tourists. Tokyo Tower is the symbol of Tokyo. It's always flooding with people. Maybe it's because no one still dares to climb on the tower and look over all the destructions. Kamui shrugged it off few hours ago.

The Tower was where he stood when he first returned to Tokyo on the year of 1999 to face the dangers of his destiny. The Tower was where the last battle took place. Almost everyone he knew, almost everyone close to him had died during that year. Every one of the Dragons had died, both comrades and enemies. 'Fuuma' He can't help but slip a few tears. '_I couldn't protect them,_' Kamui looked down, '_I'm Kamui and I couldn't protect them._' He repeated the conversation he had with himself millions of times before and several times today.

'_Subaru_.' He can't help but wonder. '_Where are you now?_' He looked up towards the sky sadly; tear drops glittering from the sunlight.

_Ding_ the elevator door rang. Kamui flinched, he had forgotten about Nokoru.

"Waa Tokyo Tower is so high up." The voice exclaimed. It sounded like a little boy's.

'_Must be other tourists…_' He quickly wiped away his tears away and glanced at their direction. His eyes widened as it caught up in the color of emerald and gold.

XXX

Subaru's POV

Mokona just won't shut up. I can't believe he was crying about thirty minutes ago. Somehow I feel like I've been manipulated. We are on the elevator on the way to the top. Mokona said he could go back home from the tower. Oh well, just few more minutes of annoyance and get it over with.

The elevator door rang. "Waa Tokyo Tower is so high up." I absently heard him talk.

There was no one here except one person. He was slowly turning his head around.

'_Great,_' I thought to myself. '_More people are going to think I'm crazy._' He gritted his teeth.

He soon loosened his jaw as he stared at the wide pools of amethyst.

XXX

Kamui's POV

'_It's Subaru!_' My mind screamed. '_What is he doing here?_' My mind started to pool in questions while my voice has lost my ability of speech. I turned myself completely to face towards him.

He was exactly like how I remembered the last time I saw him. His clothes were all gothic black. His gloves are black. He had shortly cut black hair. Only his pale skin, which became even more paled beside the black, and his emerald and gold pair of mismatched eyes showed any other color. He didn't look any bit older. It seems as if age itself has been dead with the formal Sakurazukamori. Time was trapped in the past of anguishing memories. Memories drenched in sadness, loneliness, and pain. No amount of time could heal the scars of this man. He was staring at me as I stared back at him.

"Su… Subaru?" I head myself question softly.

XXX

Subaru's POV

'_W-what?_' I stared at the person in front of me, '_is that… Kamui?_'

The teen looked almost exactly like Kamui. He looked like the older version of the boy. He had grown taller. Just about inch below my own height. He has a different hairstyle, all smooth and glossy and cropped at the neckline. He was wearing his personal Clothing, dark inner clothing and Orange Jacket. (I'm going to stick him in the same and only clothes of Lelouch) Other than his height, and slightly grown features, he was exactly how I remembered him.

"Su… Subaru?" I heard his familiar melodic whisper escape from his delicate lips.

That confirmed my suspensions.

XXX

Kamui's POV

The man in front of me widened his eyes when I called the name of the only other surviving dragon. That was enough to verify my thought. I didn't know what to say. Yet there was so much I wanted to say and ask. I gathered up my courage to ask the first question that came to my mind. "What are _you_ doing here?" I said this firmly. I winced. It didn't come out the way I wanted it to be.

Subaru took a few seconds to register this question. He blinked at me several times and turned his head to glare at his shoulder.

I followed his gave, perplexed at his response. On his shoulder was what looked like a black stuffed toy with rabbit like ears and big shiny round sapphire jewel on the forehead.

It was my turn to blink at him.

XXX

Subaru's POV

Kamui, so this IS Kamui. Kamui I found almost dead, dying on this very tower more that a year ago. What is he doing here?

"What are _you_ doing here?" Kamui glared at me.

I could only stare simply stare at him and blink at Kamui's change in attitude. What am I doing here? They I remembered the thing on my shoulder. He wanted to come here so he could go home. He had told me just few minutes ago because…

'_HE SET ME UP!_' It dawned upon me then. '_HE SET US UP!_' I turned my head and glared at the thing on my shoulder. He was looking at me in his innocent face and what looked like forcing his laughter from erupting. I felt like tearing it to shreds and throwing the carcass out from the tower. I glanced back at Kamui's direction, and found he was blankly staring at me, and what's on my shoulder.

'_How am I going to explain the thing to him?_' Instead I took the easiest rout. "What are _you_ doing here?" I asked sternly.

Kamui recovered from shock of Mokona. I thought that he was shocked not because of Mokona's existence, but the fact that it was on me. I felt my self-esteem took another dip, which I thought it was impossible.

"Imonoyama-san is meeting me here." He glared at me. I felt a tiny tickle of emotion. "Now answer my question!"

XXX

Kamui's POV

"What are _you_ doing here?"

I was little taken aback by Subaru's sternness in his voice and momentary forgot about the stuffed animal. My Instinct quickly told me to defend myself. "Imonoyama-san is meeting me here." I glared at him. "Now answer my question!"

XXX

Our POV

It was just then that Ragu thought it was not the best time to intervene. When Subaru glared at him, he was trying his best to look innocent and not burst out laughing under his stare. They just had a nice reunion right?

"Hello! My name is Mokona Modoki!" He waved him arm to catch the epicene teen.

Kamui, so caught up in glaring at Subaru, was taken aback when it started to speak and move. Mokona continued on from Kamui's lack of reply, he never expected any. "But you can just call me Mokona!" He continued on. "You must be Shirou Kamui!"

"H-How?" Kamui blinked at it.

"Oh, Yuuko told me." Mokona shrugged as if it was no big deal. "Anyway…"

"Are you going to tell me who Yuuko is now?" Subaru glared at it as if in any moment he's going to grab him and claw his eyes out.

"I was just getting there!" Mokona doesn't like to be interrupted. "Wait," He jumped off of Subaru's shoulders and onto the railing. The sapphire jewel started to glow dramatically and power puffed out in the matter of white translucent cloud. Kamui and Subaru unconsciously retreated together and taken a fighting stance. The power expanded until it projected a circle screen.

On the circle it showed woman as pale as female ghosts in Japanese paintings. She was wearing somewhat revealing black fashionable ceremonial dress. Her blood red eyes look in the way that makes you feel she was reading you like an open book. The dragons were ready to attack at any sudden move.

"Hello surviving dragons," the pale women talked "I am a witch, I have been called many names, but you may call me Yuuko." She grinned at the dragons.

* * *

How long has it been? It's been SO long I've forgotten what I wrote about! I've stuck on ch7 for more than a month now. And I don't know what to write!!!! (and it took so long two get the two characters together TT) 

Thank you to asukann who is the first one to submit reviews on every chapter so far! (I no longer carry any expectations but I think he/she deserves a mention)


	7. 06: My Wish

If I owned clamp, Subaru will be Syaoran and Kamui will be Sakura

* * *

**Chapter VI: My Wish**

"Hello surviving dragons," the pale women talked "I am a witch, I have been called many names, but you may call me Yuuko." She grinned at the dragons.

"What do you want?" Kamui snared impolitely.

"I open a shop," Yuuko ignored him. "I grant wishes at proper or high prices."

"Are you… " Subaru's eyes widened. "The Witch of Dimensions?" Kamui looked at him.

"I've been called that." Yuuko nodded.

"You know her?" Kamui questioned Subaru.

"She is famous in the magical world." Subaru nodded. "The witch of dimensions is the only person that can grant passage to different worlds more than once." He said cleverly.

/Oh no!/ The tree cried in Subaru's mind. /I told you, you should of killed the puff ball while you had a chance/

'Shut up!' Subaru yelled in his mind.

"Wha?" Kamui blanked out. He stared childishly at Subaru. If Subaru wasn't himself perplexed, he would of thought Kamui is really adorable.

"Right now you two are in my presence because you have a wish." Yuuko lied professionally. "I'll grant your wish at a proper price."

"I don't have a wish." Subaru replied, "My purpose in life have ended with the war. That was why I became the Dragon of Earth." Kamui looked back sadly at him.

"… Do you really?" Yuuko smiled knowingly. Her half lidded eyes laughed mockingly.

Kamui glared at Yuuko even harder. "What do you want with us?"

"It's clear that both of you haven't realized your true wish." Yuuko sighed. "Your true desire." She deceived. "There's something I want." She told a partial truth. "I want you two to go get it for me."

"Why can't you go get it yourself?"

"How dare you! To tell a lady to labor!" Yuuko acted offended.

"Why does it have to be us?" Subaru inquired.

"I need to two cute looking boys at that job." Yuuko cupped her cheeks with her hands and turned fan girl like. "Anyway, do you accept or not?"

They looked at each other. They honestly did not know what to do and they did not trust her at all. It was all… so sudden.

xxx

xxxx Subaru's POV xxxx

The Witch of dimension suddenly popped up and wants to grant wishes? No. She would never do that. The witch is famous for her magical abilities. But… she's also known to take high price to grant wishes. There's got to be something beneath all this.

/Damn right, now get out of there before it's too late/

'_Shut up_.'

/She's evil! I can sense her evil presence just grasping towards you. /

'…_aren't you evil as well?'_

/that's not the point. Anyway, get out of there before I have to go find myself another Sakurazukamori. /

'… Go ahead, but I can't leave without Kamui. She's powerful… I don't know what she'll do if I leave him here. '

/Just leave him will ya! You are incredibly emotional for a Sakurazukamori. /

'Shut up I can't think.'

/Seriously, I don't even know why Seishirou even chose you to be his successor…/

I tried to ignore him. It's considerably hard when it's magic is rooted into your soul.

/He was emotional too, more than other Sakurazukamori anyway. /

I was resisting the urge to send over a channel of destructive magic.

/You _love_ Seishirou! You can't forget about him! The boy means nothing to you/

I popped a vein. _'I DO NOT…!' _

That when the witch cut me off.

xxx

xxx Our POV xxx

"You know I can free you from the tree as long as you accepted my job." She fiddled with her hair as if nothing in the world matter to her.

"You can?" Subaru brightened at the prospect. Who wouldn't when you just got annoyed by a blabbering tree?

/NO! NO! NO! You can't leave me! You can't leave me in her grasps! She'll eat ME! You need me! You need Seishirou/

"Yup," Yuuko grinned evilly, "I'll even have someone feed it holy water every week."

/NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ANYTHING BUT HOLY WATER! NO! NO! NO! YOU WOULDN'T DARE! I WAS SEISHIROU'S BUDDY! I WAS…/

"**Okay**, I'm in." Subaru agreed immediately.

"Subaru!" Kamui looked adorably at him with a troubled look. He has no idea what's going on.

"What about you Kamui?"

"…" Kamui continued to glare at her. "What are the terms?"

"I can't tell you the terms until you agree." Yuuko said, "It's Logic."

"WHAT THE" Kamui can't believe he was hearing this. "What kind of logic is that?"

"Kamui please help Yuuko." Mokona tried to be cute. When that didn't work Mokona straitened. "Or else, I'll show you THIS!!!" Ragu opened his eyes fully. Revealing huge cat eyes with huge irises. The sight reduced the dragons gaping, staring round eyes with their mouths open. (Reference to Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle volume 1)

"Where is Imonoyama-san?" Kamui said after he recovered. He changed the conversation to a more serious topic. "What did you do with him?"

Yuuko grinned as if she was waiting for this response. "Mokona? Open screen number two!" She raised her cocktail that was hidden previously.

"Aye aye!" The screen Yuuko was on was shifted to the left and another screen popped up beside her. Nokoru was sitting back in his office.

"Hello Kamui, long time no see Sumeragi-san." He made a light dip towards their direction.

"L-long to no see," Subaru hastily returned a bow.

"Nokoru?" Kamui asked. He uses that type of voice when he feels helplessly in a situation.

'_Kamui calls Imonoyama-san by his first name?_' Subaru wondered.

/I told you he was the wrong choice! He's CHEATING on you. Now runaway before it's too late/

Subaru ignored it. '_Few more minutes until I'm free…_' Subaru tried to comfort himself.

"I suppose you are wondering why did I tell you to meet up at the Tokyo Tower." Nokoru smiled sadly. "Well, it's because Yuuko-san has contacted me to wish to place you and Sumeragi-san in her care. Yuuko-san had talked to the previous Rijichou when the campus was under construction. She had contributed most of the powerful spells to keep the campus protected. It is because of her that the campus remains unharmed.

Both dragons were shocked at this information.

"You've been suffering Kamui." He continued on, "You remember the past, the war when you are still in Tokyo. You recall all those people you could have saved when you glanced at the remains. I honestly don't know why I didn't transfer you to another division of Clamp Campus in London, New York, or Paris before. Yuuko-san has offered a job that takes place in another dimension. The change in environment might be better for you and Sumeragi-san. You need to forget about your past destiny for a while and start to live-- especially you Sumeragi-san." Nokoru nodded towards Subaru. Subaru found the floor really interesting.

Kamui nodded. "Alright," he knew Nokoru was right. He is always right. "I'll do this, only because Nokoru said so."

"Thank you Kamui." He smiled.

"And of course, there are other reasons as well, but I shall not tell you." He chuckled, "You will learn it in due time."

Kamui was puzzled at this. What other reasons? He couldn't think of any.

"This is a contract." Yuko cut in when Nokoru's screen started to fade, "Agreement between two sides." She smiled. "This job takes place in another dimension."

"Another Dimension?" Kamui put on a adorable face.

"In simple terms, there are many different worlds, numerous worlds…" Yuuko smiled. "For example, you and I come from different worlds. In other words, an alternate world."

"Haven't you seen those science fiction fantasy movies or mangas? It describes a world coexisting with our dimension at the present time, yet being different from our world."

"I have! But that's all fiction!"

"Yes! Those stories are fiction! But to those who know of its existence… it is reality!" She waved her glass. "You see weird things, you have powers, and you are the Kamui of dragon of heaven. Why are you retreating?" She said seeing Kamui started to back up a little.

"The Kekkais of Tokyo, the holy battle, the dragons… to those who can't see it and who don't know it. Isn't it fiction to them?"

Kamui lost every mind defense he had had from that statement and stood silently looking down the floor.

"Subaru seems to have some ideas about alternate worlds no?"

"Yes," Subaru answered. "I've vaguely heard about them from my clan."

"There are many worlds. You can sometimes tell from the clothing they wear, you understand? That the worlds we came from are different…" She tugged at her own robe. "People you knew from past worlds, people may have different lives in separate worlds. There are worlds where the languages and common sense can't be understood. Living standards and rules are also different in different worlds. You may meet the same people in different worlds. For those who were nice to you in one world, you can't be certain they will be the same in another. For some of the worlds they are full of criminals, lies or wars. Do you understand?"

"Umm…" Kamui was still troubled. He just learned the fact that there are OTHER worlds than the one he is on.

"Well then…" The magical screen started to fade. "Please get going."

Power surged around Mokona. His Black wings emerged from nowhere and an elaborate disk showed below Mokona. He opened his mouth and sucked at the two like vacuum. Kamui felt like he was a dessert pudding. Subaru had to convince himself he was not garbage.

xxx

xxxx Xxxholic xxxx

"Does Mokona really need to be at a really magical place to transport?" Watanuki asked after the conversation.

"Not really," Yuuko eagerly took the alcohol Watanuki brought. "Tokyo Tower is a emotional place for to of them. We just thought it was a good place to start."

Watanuki, sweatdropped. He lost his reply. Even dealing with people with emotional situations like them, Yuuko doesn't change. He wondered if she ever got emotional herself.

xxx

**Omake: Behind the Scene**

Yuuko: I finally show my amazing awesomeness!

Watanuki: _She's so cheap._

Kamui: I don't cry like that! And I'm not that angsty! And I can't believe people thought I was gay!

Yuuko + Mokona: snicker

FireyChronicles: rolls eyes sure you aren't

Subaru: I'm free from the tree! YES! YES!

Kamui: sigh If Nokoru says to continue I'm sure it's going to be alright… I hope

FireyChronicles: _hmm… I smell a new pairing_

* * *

R&R

Lol! Bit of tree crack OC in this chapter, but I had to make Subaru agree somehow…

Lots of Tsubasa and Xxxholic references!!!!!!!

I wrote this months ago and by now forgot what it was about. this is the second to last chapter I wrote with the first chapter lol


End file.
